Possession
by Shinigami5910
Summary: When Hans and Seras met up in battle, not everything is what it seems when Han's bloodbeast comes out to play.
1. Chapter 1

**_Possession_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Hellsing franchise. I do not own any of the characters depicted apart from my own original characters, nor do I share any of the beliefs the characters in this story express. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story.

Viewer discretion is advised.

* * *

He had over a hundred and fifty years of experience over her- one hundred and fifty years to learn fighting techniques, one hundred and fifty years to learn and know about true vampires, one hundred and fifty years to see so much more than she ever thought imaginable.

But as the young fledgling had only recently learnt that even if she had drunk Pips blood a hundred times over, she'd never be able to beat the Werewolf before her. She was so young, so incredibly young that even though she was the 'Child' of the historic Alucard she was nowhere near this monsters strength.

**"Don't let him bite you!"** orders barked from both the one she called Master and the lingering presence of Pip, who through the blood coursing through Seras' body, was still hanging around long enough to shout orders at her through long periods of cursing in French and various other languages she couldn't place. She back flipped again, and the Nazi Werewolf was close enough that her foot smashed into his face as she moved through the air. She landed on the balls of her feet, crouching down on top of a crate she was eye level with him as he literally destroyed the concrete where she had once been standing. During the fight so far he had been vicious, but she had no doubt in her mind that he could've killed her at several points if he felt like it. Was he just toying with her? Trying to keep her busy while her Master and his Master battled their way through the flaming, living hell London had become?

Cool eyes that unnerved her, made all the bones in her body ache from the rare physical power of him, stared into her as he straightened to watch her. He made no move to come closer, but she could tell he was almost bursting with bloodlust, bloodbeast or whatever drove him. It slid across his eyes like a wolf in a cage- impatient for blood and for the freedom of the snowy mountains where it belonged. Some time must have passed because she was suddenly awakened from her thoughts by the screaming of a French soldier in her head and a soft gloved hand on her cheek. Her breath hissed out, eyes suddenly wide and aware she must have looked like a trapped rabbit before she got over her internal shock and following Pip's orders to the letter grabbed the small silver knife hidden in her boot. She cried out in pain as his hand slide down her throat to dig claws into the soft skin and without warning had thrown her on her back in the disgustingly putrid alley.

She lay still for a moment, a sort of silence in her head for a second while she recovered from the impact the ground had made with her head before the sound of war and Pip swearing loudly came pouring back over her and she became aware of the body that had followed her decent and was lying atop her. The Millennium Captain merely watched her carefully, cool eyes gazing at her with a strange blankness that unnerved her even more up close as he silently held her still although she must have been using her full strength to break free. He lowered his head hesitantly, as if curious, and sniffed her skin, inhaling the smell of blood and gun powder as if trying to separate a smell from the others. There was a moment where if her heart was beating it would have stopped, and she let out an escaped unwanted whimper as claws slid through the skin of her wrist as she struggled against him still. His eyes flashed open with a snarl that rumbled his chest, and she immediately stopped her struggle at the incredibly fierce look he gave her. Although his face remained impassive, his eyes told the real story of the violence he promised her if she continued to fight him.

His face lowered again, and this time he let out a soft, breathy sigh as he presumably found the scent he was searching for. Tilting his head just slightly as though wondering something, he made only one of his hands hold her wrist's while the other went to touch her cheek again, his hand trailed from her cheek up to her hair, the long fingers threading through the strands gently before bunching it in his hands tightly and pulling her head to the side so he gained full access to her throat. **"Police Girl! Don't let him bite you!" **orders from her Master again pieced her mind, and she moved her head to block off the slow decent of his mouth and the sharp teeth she knew were going to rip into her. His face remained impassive, although in his eyes they held not just the violence, but the frustration at his attempts to bite her being interrupted and a small trace of amusement at said almost useless interruptions. He found her amusing? She fumed silently, glaring up at him. "What are you doing?" She finally asked, voice quiet and shaking slightly with stress and her anger. "We're in the middle of a fight; there's no time for this!".

He didn't respond; she didn't even receive the expected growl or pain. He merely inhaled deeply once again, as if the thing he smelt under the blood, gun powder and dust was a type of drug. A final inhale and he tilted his head before turning her face to his. A moment where their eyes locked and then Seras shuddered with dread when the male leaned in and kissed her softly; a faintly, barely there brush of the lips before his arm curled under and around her head and yanked her neck once again to the side. It was dangerous, and to her foolishness she started to struggle again but to no prevail as he lowered his head to nuzzle her neck. Yet the nagging feeling in her stomach told her something was not right with the situation. That nagging was fuelled by the hazed over look in his wolfen eyes; a red tinge had overtaken the normally calm and composed gaze.

"Damnit…!" She hissed when his fangs just barely grazed her neck and Seras scowled heavily as she watched the haze grow more vibrant out of the corner of her eyes. His hand was on the nape of her neck, threading calmingly through the hair at the base of her skull as a cool tongue moved dutifully over her neck. Glancing to the red eyes watching her carefully she bit her lip, finding that gaze to be screaming _'hold still'._ Another growl, this one more vocal than the last, and his lips curled to reveal shining fangs. The faint trail of saliva that trailed down his bottom lip hit her neck and oozed down the skin, and Seras couldn't help her violent shudder. That was just gross.

He was toying with her, she realized suddenly as he nibbled on the skin as if tasting her; dragging it out to drain her energy. What he would do with her once she was out of power was unknown, but she knew it couldn't be good. A wave of worry engulfed her as she remembered Alucard's underlying concern in his last contact with her, if her Master was worried about this...Werewolf biting her it could only mean bad things. And for Master to be worried for _her_, those things would have to be very, very bad. That warm tongue slid up her neck again, this time trailing over her cheek to the corner of her eye where a single angry tear had escaped her eye. Something about him softened, apparently he had been pretty pissed she had been struggling but now seemed to be calmer with the access to her throat and the realization that she couldn't escape his hold on her; he seemed to ease with this knowledge.

With what she felt was false gentleness he ran his fingers through her hair, seemingly entranced by the shine of it despite the blood that mattered it she knew she would be extremely foolish to struggle in this apparent calmness but she could feel the threat lingering just beneath the surface. She could feel her death lingering under that glove…if he chose to he could smash her head in with that dangerous hand and all would be finished for her. "Get off of me," she stated again, determined not to give up until the end. He ignored her despite a low growl, like she figured he would, and though her wrists were slowly healing of their own accord they weren't healing nearly a quarter as fast as they should've been. She had been fighting for hours before she realised the Werewolf had been watching her, hanging back lurking in the shadows she was about to raise her gun to face him when he bounded over and destroyed her gun in moments. That's how this all started, and all she could do was be on the defence while he attacked, not giving her an opening to strike.

The Werewolf's jaws closing gently on her shoulder dragged her from her cursing, and she vocally cursed herself for losing track of the situation. He adjusted his position over her, pushing her closer to the floor with his actions, and with a wave of horror she realized he was grinding his hips against hers. Embarrassment flooded her chest when she realized that the Werewolf hadn't just been intimidating her; he had been dry humping her. A loud growl, a shift of his body, the tensing of his jaw muscles and those fangs tore through her flesh, eliciting a cry of pain from her pale throat as she felt the sharp points as his jaw continued to tighten. Unwillingly her back arched to him, a gasp escaped her lips as his hand went from her face to slipping to her back, holding her in that arched position, and his hips ground into hers more eagerly as he held her to him with a possessiveness she had seen on carnivores who were fighting over a piece of raw meat.

After a moment his teeth retracted from her shoulder, and she panted in pain as his arm laid her back down on the cold concrete as his tongue moved over the healing wound almost tenderly as she lay weak and incapable of fighting in the slightest. A wave of warmth engulfed her, and she felt the familiar pull of a mind entering hers. Before they could speak she said, her voice quivering _"Master, what do I do now? I'm sorry...so sorry... he bit me. I'm...trapped...I need help, I don't know what's happening...!"_ she said almost frantic as she looked up to see the beast in his eyes pacing again.

_"Gorgeous Fraulein."_

Blue, terrified eyes lifted to the man atop her- and she stiffened at the satisfaction gleaning in his eyes. On **HELL**. She lay still as he fondly licked her cheek, repeating it leisurely.

_"Beautiful Fraulein. You free me and now my chain wraps around you, binding you to me"_

The rough, cool voice echoed in her mind as he patted her head gently. Did he have to bite her in order to make this psychic connection? And what the hell was he on about? She freed him? **What the hell**? As far as she knew they had only moments ago been trying to kill each other. _"Master?"_ she asked, looking into the far depths of her mind _"Pip?"_. A growl from the beast above her, his hips grinding against her's almost painfully.

_"A suggestion: Mind your thoughts Fraulein. Do not make me angry." _

A pause while he looked into her eyes, showing her that the violence he threatened her was dancing dangerously close to the surface.

_"They are locked away, I am your only Master now."_

Horror pulsed through her, and she took a moment to search frantically for the Vampire she called Master. There was a moment of complete dread before she found a small trace of him, and she visibly relaxed some. Thank the Gods. Whatever this Werewolf had down hadn't permanently or entirely severed the tie between Alucard and herself. His hips ground into hers again, his arm pulled her even closer to him if such an act was possible, and he growled by her ear to drag her attention back to him. He nuzzled her neck and she shuttered, twitching slightly fighting the compulsion she felt towards him. He was tickling that sensitive spot on her neck with his affection, and thankfully he knew the difference between her earlier shifting and this new squirming because he relaxed more and pulled her ear lobe into his mouth, sucking a bit and nibbling gently.

His knee was between her legs spreading them before she knew it, and his growls flowed one after the other as she started to struggle again. Shaking her head violently back and forth it wasn't until the red droplets of her tears were leaking out of the corner's of her eyes did he stop, a lone finger hooked into the thin cotton barrier that was between him and the soft flesh he wanted to penetrate. While he stared down confused at her she suddenly remembered his name, and she took her chance to negotiate before he began his decent again "Hans…I need to get back to my boss…please…".

A scowl swept over his face and be started to pull the cotton down her thigh. _"I won't struggle!"_ he paused, eyes locking onto hers she stifled a sigh of pure relief. "Just let me get my Boss Home safely. And I won't struggle against you later- we can even find somewhere cleaner at...Hellsing" he stared down at her for a long time, before pulling her clothes back into place and standing, holding a hand down to her. She hesitated, and taking a deep breath she let him help her up. They stared at each other for a moment, letting her promise sink in he nodded. He raised a hand, and she flinched closing her eyes waiting for a blow that never came. She opened her eyes again after a moment, locking onto Han's who was looking at her with a sense of pain. After a moment she let him touch her cheek softly, only the briefest twitch of her eye being the tell-tale sign that his touch scared her. Thumb rubbing over her bottom lip he nodded again, eyes determined _"I'll give you this indulgence as a gift, but after this we will have a long talk. And you Will. Not. Fight . Me"_ the force in his words made her breath catch, but she nodded, taking his hand hesitantly off her face he didn't let her untangle them as they walked through the hell that had become London- and onto a battle that'll change Hellsing forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Possession_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Sera's thrashed as the Werewolf brought her to a room, and typing in some letters into a key board it swung open. Dropping her onto her feet he locked the door behind them, eyes intent on her as she moved across the small room away from him "you lied to me!" she yelled outraged. She wasn't so sure why she felt so betrayed, he **was **the enemy. _"I didn't lie, I just don't feel like letting you leave just yet" _frantically she quickly searched the room for a weapon, groaning in despair as the only things in the barren room was a small, three seater leather couch and a panel cupboard with a strip of a body sized mirror. Thinking that a broken piece of mirror could at least serve as a cutting tool she quickly moved towards it. But she froze as she came face-to-face with her own reflection, her uniform was torn and her normally pale skin dirty with blood and dust. She stared at her eyes, they were wide and terror stricken she knew not to look at her hair because it would break her heart to see the blood mattered in the golden locks. She froze as she saw her neck, a gasp of surprise leaving her soft mouth as she discovered how much the bite hurt. He had made a perfect imprint of his teeth in the right side of her neck. The wound was still weeping blood, so the circle of his teeth marks were filled with crimson. The soft flesh of her skin was bruising, dark colours swirling to the surface of her skin.

_"Wounds made of this bonding nature heal slower than most. Not as slow as silver to one of my kind, but it'll be obvious for some time before fading slightly" _a hot presence from behind her made Seras spin, and she crashed into the mirror making it break as Han's pushed her against it roughly. Hand's ripped off everything but her panties, and his hands gripped her shoulder's as she fought against him. He snarled at her, his teeth flashing a white alarm as the red started to bleed back into his once calm eyes. Shredding off his own clothes he suddenly pushed her more into the broken mirror, lips hastily on hers she tried to bit him. If she could just sink her fangs through his lip she'd be able to get away long enough to escape.

But he was already nudging her forward; his claw's a silent warning of violence against her. She stumbled with the movement, ending up on her knees in front of the leather couch. It was the rawest, most primitive way to possess her, but Han's beast growled in pure delight at the site of her on her knees and the calmer side of him agreed silently. Han's pressed his hand to her shoulder, a growl of warning vibrating through his body. Understanding the silent demand she bent enough so her forehead touched the padding of the leather seat. It was a starkly submissive position, even someone as inexperienced as she knew that this was not the position to be in around someone she didn't trust, someone who could very well rip things inside her she wasn't sure even Vampire's could heal. She turned her head to him protesting as she went, but they died on her lips as she saw his eyes hooded as he stroked a hand down the curve of her back. An intuitive terror in her empty gut, born of eons-old instant of both women and Vampires as they all screamed at her to escape this dangerously sensual male Werewolf. A slow blink, his eyes lingering over the sweep of her back before eyes met hers. He bared his teeth suddenly, seeing the will to flee in her eyes and reading the tension in her muscles he moved faster than she could, it was mere moments before he was holding her in place with a single hand on her hip. His hand closed about her thigh as he widened her stance, and paying no attention to her protests he responded by running a single finger across the seam of her pants, stroking right over the hottest, most hungry part of her as her protests died down while she grinded her teeth trying to reject the hot pleasure. She barely felt the tug of her pant's being pulled away, just aware of his finger tips exploring the new bare skin.

He reached around with the hand that wasn't holding her still to cup her breast, and all she could do was to suck in a few gasping breaths. Need twisted inside her, a clawing, dangerous thing. It didn't care that the man behind her was an enemy; all it concerned itself with was the immense pleasure of his hand and his erection pressing demandingly against her lower back. Stroking his hands down her body, he savoured the jagged rise and fall of her chest, the low moans in her throat as she reacted to his touch. She moved restless and his lips met hers, kissing her with slow, almost primitive intensity as he angled her head to reach him, his hand soothing her aching breasts that he'd aroused with slow, easy movements. The slightest of smiles at her low, hissing breaths as the hand on her breast slide down her body and over the sensitive plane of her stomach. She wiggled, her ass rubbing over the jutting hardness of his arousal, while his intensely contained passion lashed out and he held her still. Closing his teeth over her lip was a warning when she insisted to try and move against him she whimpered out of frustration at herself and the Werewolf.

Pressed tightly against the front of the couch she found after a moment she didn't want to move, didn't want to stop, and there was nothing worth thinking, just the feel of him. But as a loud explosion from the outside rocked the metal stronghold she went rigid. Turning her head to him she found she did have a voice of protest still in her and she gripped the hand that was playing over her stomach "Han's stop, please stop". Withdrawing her fingers from their restricting grip on his arm, he dropped his head to the curve of her neck, his erection nudging at her as his hands moved to spread thighs.

Han's licked the back of her neck, and she shuttered as he bit softly at the back of her neck. She was his, and would never be anyone else's, but still she struggled to get away and run to her Masters. He bit harder, just this side of drawing blood, and her body went still. It was as if he'd hit a switch she hadn't known she had. When he pressed himself inside her, he was slick, and she realised while she had been thinking he'd down something to allow the thick hardness of him to slide more easily. He made a mumbling sound of mingled restrain and pleasure, his hand tugging slightly into her hair. He pinned her more tightly, and the slide of him was cautious, one inch at a time. It wasn't that he was long so much as wide- wide enough that it was just this side of pain to have him work his way inside her.

He pushed until most of him was inside, then he began to draw himself out and then in again, still having to push himself to work his way inside her. Seras kneeled pinned to the cold leather of the couch, her claw's making ribbons of the leather and loud, pain filled mewling echoing through the small room. "It's too much!" she almost screamed, pleading with him. Han's pulled her closer, a hand moving to pinch her nipple and he spoke through the rush of pleasure in her head _"you'll get used to it" _. Agony and ecstasy wove through her and after a moment she wasn't so tight anymore, her own wetness making way for him to move smoothly in and out but the tight bundle of pain was still a knot in her stomach.

He was gentle, but he was so big that even gentle was almost overwhelming. His size was intimidating, but after a few more moments the pain died down and gave way to pleasure. The realisation of how much in control he was over his own beast, how much he had to be careful not to injure her dawned on her. He was truly afraid of hurting her, of damaging her because he was inside. He'd been less controlled before, when he had been dry humping her and rubbing himself against her, he hadn't had to worry about the damage he'd cause her if he was inside- now he did. Han's braced himself, one arm gripping the almost destroyed couch and the other pulling her hips to met his every thrust as he began to find a rhythm, still careful but quicker.

There was the familiar engulf of warmth as a mind moved into her's and her eyes flashed open as she felt the familiar pressure of her Master **"he owns you now, didn't I say not to let him bite you?" **. Han's trailed his hand down to play across her clit, flicking callused finger pad's over the nerves but he made no move to push the ancient Vampire out. "_Master!..." _she began, but grew side tracked by Han's hips and fingers. A low chuckle in her head, of something not human "**he's your Master now, at least I don't have to worry about dragging you to hell with me. He's a predator masquerading as a house pet, careful around him Police Girl. Don't forget you serve my Hellsing Master now too, don't forget your loyalties" **. Sera's grew worried at the fading of his mind in her's _"Master, what's wrong?" _. Suddenly a block wall was placed between her Master and his fledgling, and she turned angry eyes to Han's who had stopped moving against her long ago. "Let him come back! There's something wrong, he's hurt!" Han's growled, his hand's tightening around her possessively _"he's dying, like he said if you were attached to him he'd take you to the grave with him!" _. Sera's was silent; a blood tinged tear sliding down her face a she processed this information. Master cared enough not to make her follow him into the grave?

She didn't get long to grieve though because Han's thrust into her so hard and fast it tore scream after scream from her raw throat and brought her hunger for him back to the surface. He drove himself inside so hard it left her gasping for the air she didn't need, but she was still unable to catch her breath. Small, helpless noises fell from her lips. Each time he thrust as far as he could, smashing into her cervix, it rode that fine line between over whelming pleasure and pain, but just as pleasure began to turn to unbearable pain, he'd move a little to change the angle and the build up of pleasure would start all over again. The feel on his flesh pounding into hers, the thud of their bodies meeting and the mixed sounds of his growls and her whimpers made the sense of fullness inside her grow and tear ragged, frantic screams as her body thrashed. Thankfully he knew the different between this type of struggling and her ones of escape before because both his arm's wrapped around her and leaning over her he captured her lips in a hard, demanding claim before low moan's filled the air when he pulled back. It was only then did his control go down, his hips thrusting against her ass and his chest pressed tightly to her back as he exploded inside her; their scream's combining as they orgasmed together. When their high finished they slide to the floor, him still inside her, his arms hugging her to the front of his body.

Seras started crying. She knew Han's was afraid he'd hurt her by the faint whine that sounded in her ear but it wasn't that. She couldn't explain the tears to him, because she didn't think she could say it out loud yet, that Alucard was dead, so she just kept shaking her head at him as she tried to stop the flow of tears. He gently pulled out of her and gathering her small frame in his arm's and laid her down against the back of the chair while he curled around her on the edge of the seat, his back to the door as his hand's trailed soothing lines over her ribs as she sniffled. Seras clung to him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck while she cried into his chest. As a wave of solace overwhelmed her she knew then that she'd never find this much comfort with anyone else.


End file.
